Sailor Star: The New Sailor Scout
by Hieiforever
Summary: Kagome ran away for the heart breaker Kurama who cheated on her with Boton. Will she do something drastic? Years later no one seen or heard of Kagome except for a letter given to them by a mysterious teenager.Now that she came back and forgave Kurama will
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Sailor Moon.

**Note: Look I'm really sorry to those who don't like Sailor Moon. I never saw it but heard tons about it so if anyone that knows about Sailor Moon please send me a message weather in e-mail or review. I could really use the help.**

Chapter One

Kagome POV

I stood there frozen as I watched Kurama make out with Boton. I thought he loved me.I guessed I was wrong. Everyone seemed to be happy for the new couple. So I did the only thing I could. I ran. I ran like I never would before. 'Why' I thought. 'Why does everyone always do this to me?' I screamed in my mind. Not long ago he had told me that he loved me and he had broke off with Boton. But now I see them making out. Am I really am a burden? Is that what I am? Everyone always hurt me one way or another. After the Inuyasha incident my heart seemed to have shattered. I was scared. So I build a cold defence wall around my heart. But Kurama seemed to have gotten through. The only thing he did was shattered even more. Now I am left alone to pick up the pieces by myself. This time there are an even greater amount.

Since I allowed my heart to be broken more than once. I am extreamly foolish. To think anyone would ever love me. If I didn't see it for my own eyes I wouldn't have belived it. I should have. About a month ago a mysterious person called and told me he was cheating on me. I never belived them once. Not even doubts. I should have. Then I could have prevented this from happening to me. The rain started pouring outside. It went from mear sprinkles to down right pouring in a few seconds.

Mentaly I thanked mother nature for being on my side in my time of need. The rain will help wash away any scent that my have been stuck. I continued running. Not careing if I run into anything. I would gracefully accept it. I want to die. There's nothing to live for. So why live. I am only alive to be broken-hearted. Fate must of have a funny attitude when she was makeing me cause my life is horriable. I just want to die right here and now. I slipped on the mud and was thrown to the ground.

Mud splattering across my face and fresh tears ran down my face. My hair got many tangles due to the mud. I picked myself up. Wanting to use up all my life force and could easily die without any pain or just simple collapse and fall into an enternal sleep. I ran. I closed my eyes forceing the unwanted tears away. Not caring if the tree branches tore any loose clothing. I love Kurama and I guess I'll always will.

I just want to get away as far as I can. That way it will take longer for them to find me even with their noses. That would give me time to totally die before Spirit world tried to bring me back. I know they can do that since they did it with Yusuke. I stopped for a second and looked around. Good I thought I was across town and I'm glad. I tightend my grip on the letter I wrote to Kurama the day he told me he loved me. Pretty soon the wonderful darkness consumed my entire soul. But just before I passed out I heard footsteps. I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't any of the team. With that I went unconscience for hopefully an enternal sleep.

Yusuke POV

I looked from Kagome to Kurama who was not making out with Boton. Then I suddenly realized what Kurama ment when he said his famous quote 'I have a plan' , He was cheating on both Kagome and Boton with the other. That quote gotten us out of jams tons of time but it just gotten Kurama in to trouble. I shook my head. Something caught my eye. Wait.. not something someone was not there.

Kagome was not there. I just hoped she didn't do anything stupid. I sighed and I know I should've went after Kagome but she needed to be alone. Suddenly rain starts out of nowhere breaking the new couple apart. Lucky me but I guessed nature wasn't on Kagome's side. She had seen the whole thing. She's a really good friend of mine even though we just met because of a stupid mission the toddler made us go on. "Yo Kurama lets go" I yelled to my idiot kitsune friend. "Alright" he yelled back before giving Boton a quick kiss once again. Boton left since Koenma needed her to help him with some stupid paper-work.

As we were walking I another soultion came to my head on why Kurama was kissing Boton. I decided to see which one was corret.The rain had stopped. 'wierd' I thought. "So Kurama?" I asked. "Yes?" He replied. "Does this mean you and Kagome are over?" I asked. "Oh no I love both of them I'll just have to make sure they never find out about eachother" was Kurama's of so intelligent reply. I twitched. Apperently Kurama notice because he asked " Something wrong?" "I think that you can't do that because Kagome saw you. She was at the party. Apperently it was her friend who hosted the party so. . ." I answered. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks with a horrified face.

He told me to tell him he was joking and that its not funny. I ofcourse answered the truth and said "Is the truth I saw her. I sorta helped her find you cause she said she wanted to give you something" Kurama raced to the party and sniffed. Sighing I raced after him and yelled " Your too late Kurama the rain washed away her scent becides she left two hours ago. Kurama looked at me in such a way that if looks could kill I would have probally been dead instancely. I sighed as Kurama's head hang low and he started to walk away. he shouldn't have cheated on them, I mean I'm happy that he's with Boton and everything I just hoped it didn't have to end this way. Kagome was and still is a friend to all of us even though she thinks she's a burden.

Now I wondered after this how is the Kagome we know and love is going to change? She was pretty bad when we met her having not a single family member left. She pulled herself away from people and yet now what will happen to her?

**Sorry this was soo short or not. Anyways please read and review. If you know alot about sailormoon please tell me. Need some info for later on Like powers for each sailor scout. Whats their name and stuff like that and personality. Also please tell me if you like it better in paragraph form or in single like I did with my other stories.**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

**Answer to reviews one chapter one**:

**_Anonymous_**: Thanks for the review. Boton doesn't know about the two at all. It would really be funny if Yusuke had the guts to puch Kurama for hurting Kagome. I'm soo sorry but this will not be a Kurama Kagome fanfic cause I have just the person in mind for Kagome. But i will treat the Kurama/Kagome fans with some other story. It just so happens this ones not it. Soo Sorry

**Kisa**: Its ok about the review thing I understand 'bout those. Kurama and Kagome will be together in one of my other stories. I'm just doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that. But I still hope that you would still read this story even though it doesn't have your favorite pairing. Just to let you know I have nothing against Kurama. He's one of my favorites. Kurama's not posesssed by Naraku. Naraku died in the final showdown and I'm not planning on bringing him back.

**BlackRosebunny**: Thank you for reviewing and for the information on the sailor scouts. The pairing for he story will be a mystery for now. But I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough.

**Inuyuyu-16**:Ok thanks for the review. The mystery will be the pairing fo Kagome and I haven't really decide on the others yet. So Sorry. I'll try to update soon.

**Storywriter10791** : Wow!!! Thanks for the info. It helped a bunch. Thanks for reviewing.

**SnowfiretheKitsune** : I'll e-mail you if I need any help but I think I probally have enough for a while.

**AnimeMoonlightgoddess **: Thanks a bunch. Thats probally all I'll need. Thanks again.

**_KeemiShikonMaiden_** : Thanks for the comment. It just got stuck in my head one day. yet it still wont come out. I'll update as much as I can. The Christmas holidays is coming up so I was planning on updateing a few chapters on each one.

**_Ravyn_**: Thanks it helped alot although now my e-mail is proballaly full of sailor moon things. Expecially with all the reviews I get but hey I enjoy reviews they encourge me to write more.

**AmayaTenka**: Thank you I'll update soon I hope

**Insanemiko**: Thank you I'll be waiting for the e-mail.

**MESSAGE TO EVERYONE**: Thankyou for taking the time to read this. Just please review after your finish reading. It givies me an idea of who atachally reads my stuff. Also I usually check your bio if your a new person meaning I haven't looked at your bio yet. So that would be a great way for my to know about you and your stories or favorites. Also sorry if I missed some of you or missed spell any of your names please tell me so that I can fix it.

Well on with the story. Should I continue it? Or not? Read all the authors not please cause there ar important information.

Chapter two

Kagome POV

I woke up as my eyes flutter in the new sunlight. Groaning as I sat up my entire body felt like it was run over by a truck. "Did someone get the truck number" I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. "Hehehe I can asure you, you were not run over but a truck" giggled a female behind me. I whirled around. Standing there were nine teens all females. "Who are you" I asked. A different female giggled this time and said "Sorry for the lack of introduction I'm Usagi (Moon), Minako (Venus), Rei (Mars), Makato (Jupiter), Ami (Mercery), Setsuna (Pluto), Michiru (Neptune), Haraku (Uranus), and Hotaru (Saturn). And we're the Sailor Scouts."

"Ok thats cool I'm Kagome but why am I'm here?" I replied. "Your here because your sailor star" Ami relpied. My eyes widened but soon turned happy. Everyone left Usagi and me to talk for a while. "So do you have a boyfriend?" asked Usagi suddenly. I accidently spilled my entire story out to her. At the end she started cursing. "You know that letter give it to me and I'll give it to him when he's not busy" she said as she turned to me. I saw the fire in her eyes and decided not to anger her anymore. So hestiantly she gave the letter to Usagi.

She took the letter and quickly left leaving me there all by my self but I know she means the best, guess anger just took its toll on her.

With the YuYu Hakusho Gang in Kurama's POV

We were walking around while I was thinking of Kagome. I cant seem to forget about her whenever I see Boton. I don't know what to do Youko and I love Kagome but Shuuichi loves Boton. Although I dont understand why. Whats so great in that little grim reaper. The more I think about it the more I get fustrated with Shuuich.

Suddenly out of now where a girl pops out. She looks at me and started getting even more furious than I am. She gripped on the letter in her hand tighter as she stalk over to me. She seemed to have calm down alot as she handed me the letter. Then she leaves with a pop. I stared down at the letter. It said "To: Kurama & Youko" I wondered who it was from when Kuwabara snatched it from my hand. He started to read it.

"Dear Kurama & Youko

How are you? I just want to tell you I love you and I'll always will. I sorry if you think this is a reject letter but it not. I will never reject you. I'm sorry that Shuuichi had to break up with Boton but why don't we try to play matchmaker with them. I'm sure we can find someone for Boton. Or we can do it the other way around just instead of Boton it'll be me. Just without the matchmaking. If we can't find anyone for Boton I'll give you up. Sorry if I made you sound like an item where someone can just take or throw away.

Sincerly,

Kagome Higurashi"

I gasp as the words sank in. Kagome wanted me or rather Shuuichi to be happy even if it ment giving up her own. I sigh. Kagome was always the forgiving one. I walked up to Kuwabara and snatched the letter of his hand. I walked home as a single tear slipped from it's corner in my eye.

The next day Koenma had gathered everyone into the office. " OK guys Touya and Jin will be your new members ok?" asked Koenma. "Everyone agreed while Jin and Yusuke immediatly started talking 'bout things.

With the Sailor Scouts

A week has passed while Kagome just trained with her new family. It seems she specialize in wind. Kagome stood looking in the depth beneath the ocean floor. A single tear also slid down her cheek as it dropped in to the surface. Anyone can see the sadness just by looking into her eyes. She is a easily read book. With a single glance and one could easily see what she is feeling. "Whydolassiecry?" asked Jin in his hyper tone popping out of no where.

Unbelivieabely Kagome understood him and replied "Why do you want to know?" "Ijustwanttoknowwhythewindareinsuchadrazzlytoday"He replied. (Translation: I juts want to know why the wind are in such a drazzle today) "Simple I'm a wind goddess" Kagome replied. Jin wiggle his ears. Kagome finally turned around to face him when he did it and laugh out loud. Jin seeing her laughter continued to do silly stuff to make her laugh even more. (Did anyone figure out the pairing?)But unknown to them nine sailors were evesdropping and were planning something very dangurous to the person they did it to.

What the dangurous thing the Scouts are planning? Will Kagome and Kurama get together or will Jin steal her away from Kurama?Hope you like it. I don't exactly like long paragraphs they're too hard to read. Please **Review**. I'll probally not update in a while cause I need to update my other stories. I might updated it sometime boefore Christmas as an early Christmas present.

Also sorry its soo short. I have enough info about the sailor scouts I just need their attacks and thats it. If you don't like this pairing please check my other stories. It might have your favorite pairings. Also you can probally request a story and IF I like that pairing or don't mind it I'll to put a story up with that pairing.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. This is a Inuyash/Yu Yu Hakusho/ Sailor Moon/ Teen Titans/ Harry Potter crossover.

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS**: I am thankful to all of you but today I'm feeling really lazy so I'm sorry if I can't type out all your wonderful names and a message to you all. You have to understand its 5:00 in the morning and I didn't get any sleep.

So thats how it went for three years. Kagome and Jin would be together anytime they were allowed to. Even though they didn't want to they have their jobs. Kagome as a sailor scout while Jin as a spirit detective. Kagome had basicly told Jin about her relationship with Kurama and that led Kagome to knowing Jin will never betray her. Kagome seemed more happy now that she had found out about a cousin once removed cause she went to the bad side. Her name Tara (An: Teen Titans). They were able to have a nice chat now that there's no one to prevent them from seeing, knowing, and talking to eachother.

Kagome is exicted about the going to a new school idea. She loved new schools plus as a bonus they don't count abesnts as that much of a horriable event. The sailor team was wlking to school when Kagome bumped into a tree being her clumsy self. She shook the tree and a pile of leaves fell on top of the whole team. The walked into the class room haveing gotten their schedual ahead of time. Unfortunaly for them they all had different scheduals. So Kagome left to go to math. She knocked on the door quietly hoping she could just skip. Also unfortunaly Mrs.Walters had the hearing of a cat and opened the door just as Kagome was about to make a run for it. Kagome was greeted by the teacher with a "Hello glad you could make it introduce yourselves to the class and we'll have a party since your new" That statement make Kagome think the teacher had way too much sugar.

Kagome walked up to the class and said " Hello my name is as some of you would already know is Kagome Higurashi but due to some events it is now Kagome Sailor. Thank-you" Mrs.Walters assigned Kagome the desk next to Shuuichi A.K.A Kurama. Kagome wasn't surprised that Kurama was here but what surprise her was that Jin was here. No one dared to talk for that could be a fatel mistake with a teacher with the hearing of a cat. What surprise everyone was that Kagome was in every class with Kurama. Lunch came finally cause her stomache was starting to grumbles everynow and then.

KURAMA POV

Three years went by quickly since we had given up all hope that Kagome could survive. Jin seemed to have gone off lately but it really didn't matter he was always a fun spirit. I was going to school with the rest of the gang. I glided through to my seat as I remebered Kagome's hatered for math. Before we got started I heard a faint knocking on the door. Mrs.Walters opened the door and greeted whoever was outside the classroon boundrys. "Hello glad you could make it introduce yourselves to the class and we'll have a party since your new" Mrs.Walters announces. I just hoped that the person wasn't too spooked up about it. A girl walked through and she looked exactly like Kagome with a gold headband with a beatiful blue daimond in the middle. I listened to what she had to say. " Hello my name is as some of you would already know is Kagome Higurashi but due to some events it is now Kagome Sailor. Thank-you" I was shocked it was the same Kagome that had left years ago. Mrs.Walters told her to sit next to me.

I was fully expecting her to glare at me but all she did was smiled. One that reaches her eyes. I planned to talk to her at lunch today and I know the others does too.

NORMAL POV

Kagome was eating with her sisters. Sailor moon and her were planning pranks but they stopped after they notice all the other sailors were listening to them. "So...hows it going with you and Dairian?" Kaogme asked. "Whats going on with you and a red headed demon?" asked Sailor Mars. "Nothing" Kagome said a little too fast along with blshing to her hair roots. Suddenly all of their compacts started beeping except Kagome which means that their next mission doesn't need Kagome's powers. With that they left little Kagome there to eat. But she doesn't mind thats how its been for as long as shecan remeber. Their micro-educational computer would send out waves to the sailorsthat their ower would be needed the others could simply relax. Kagome sighed as she leaned back in to the tree.

She was so into relaxing until she felt strong arms around her. Opening her eye lid just a bit she saw bright red hair. Sighing she closed her eyes leaning into a firm chest as they ran their hand through her hair.

Who is the mystery person? Find out next time on Sailor Star: The New Sailor Scout. Thanks for reading and please review. Luv you all. Sorry it was so short I WAS planning on writting more but well I sorta didn't feel like besides I want to keep you all in question on who it may be.There are clues in the story in if you use infrence you should know well maybe.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the shows I use they are simply for your amusement. Also I own the poems/songs so please don't take it. I tried to make it a little longer cause I have to take time of this story to work on my others. Thanks

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and sorry if this chapter is so short. I tried to put in a song so it wouldn't be soo short. Also please tell me if you can relate to my songs?

& & & & & & & &

Kagome could be like that forever. Being in her lovers arms. Even though she knew it will end at the moment of the bell.

_Why can't_

_I just have what I want_

_Why must destiny _

_play with my life_

_whenever I want something_

_It'll always be _

_out of reach_

_I will make sure_

_I keep the one_

_I love _

_by me at all times_

_they always tell me_

_what I'm soppose to do_

_what I cant have_

_but I'm fighting back_

_and I gasp the world_

_I take my life_

_I take control_

_I wont let them _

_be the one _

_to tell me_

_what I can or cannot do_

_I wont let destiny_

_decide _

_I will choose_

_what I want to be_

_what i want to have_

_form now on it's Mine_

_my future_

_its all mine_

_I'll never let it go_

_I would rather die_

_then allow myself_

_to be play around _

_like a toy_

_dont you feel_

_what i feel_

_dont you know what I'm talking about_

_dont you want to_

_gasp your life_

_claim your future_

_create your destiny_

_and decide_

_what you want to be_

_what you want to hold_

_would you rather _

_allow your self_

_to be controlled_

_or would you rather_

_being in controll_

_of your life_

_what would you want_

Kagome looked up suddenly and startled to gather her stuff. Just as she finished the bell rang "DoesLassieHaveClockInsideYeHead?" Jin asked as he too took his stuff and followed Kagome inside. "Maybe" she answered before going into her class. "Yo Jin wait up" yelled Kuwabara.

Jin tuned around and waited for the bafoon to reach him. Behind Kuwabara was Yusuke." What do you want?" Jin asked careful to say the words slowly so that they could understand him. "Koenma-sir would like to talk to us all" said the ever cool Shuuichi. Yusuke told Boton to get her ass over there and make them a portal which made Kurama growl.

Basically after a few hours Boton finally arrived and she made them a portal to Koenma but not after stealing a kiss from Kurama. "yo toddler what do you want?" screamed Yusuke. "Anyway I want you all to look for the new sailor scout Sailor Star, my father told me she's going to your school perhaps starting school today or tomorrow" Koenma replied deciding to ignore the immature toddler comment .

"I heard there's a new pretty girl in school today." suggested Kuwabara. "Yah I heard of her from some punks I accidently beat up" added Yusuke. "What about you Krurama did you hear anything?" Koenma asked. "It was Kagome she's the only new student I've heard of" Kurama replied while glancing at boton nervously.

"It could be that its Kagome afterall we don't know what she did these last few years" Koenma suggested." Why do you want to know about the sailor scouts?" Jin asked for the first time since they arrived in spirit world. "Sailor Star have enourmos power that could destory the world and have time for a manuicure while finishing an essay." yelled Koenma.

"but what do you want Sailor Star for?" asked Jin. "I want her to join the spirit detectives" answered a highly suspicious Koenma."AGAIN?" yelled Jin causing everyone to look at him. "Is there something your not telling us?" asked Koenma shooting a question at Jin. Jin nodded and replied "I know who sailor star is" "Who?" Hiei and Touya said snapping out of thought. "I dont think I should tell you" Jin answered. "Tell us" commanded Yusuke. "I. . . "

What should I do

I dont want to

betray your love

for me

you told me how you feel

when your not sure

how I'm gonna react

weather I'm gonna love you

or absoultly hate you

you still told me

your happiness

lay in my palm

I'm so confused

I dont know

what I should do

what I should say

how can I do

what I dont want to do

when there all

pestering me

I love you with my heart

but tell me

what should I do

if i tell them

that would be

betraying you

But if I dont

Then I'll never see you

again

your the happyness

of my life

the soul

to my body

I love you

but tell me

please

what should I do

what would you do

tell me please

all my life

I've been loney

sure

I had friends

but never someone

like you

what should I

DoOoOoO

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Will Jin tell them? How will they react? Tune in next time on Sailor Star: The New Sailor Scout. How do you like the song? Please **review **if you want the next chapter. Thanks also sorry if its so short but I want to keep you guessing.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

**Author's Note**: I am so so sorry that I didn't update for a very long time. I'm trying as hard as I can it's just so hard with school and everything. Once again I am so sorry. I'll try not to put months in between my chapters from now on. However your reviews really prusuade me to try to finish this story. I'm not just saying this to get more review I'm saying it to tell you how much you all ment to me.

_OK on with the story._

"I don't know" sighed Jin. Yusuke glared at Jin as well as the others. Jin sighed once again.

"Jin if you don't tell us I'll be forced to put you into spirit jail for a long time" Koenma warned in a do what I say or eles tone of voice. Right then Jin remembered a memory that happened with Kagome.

_Flashback_

"Kagome?" Jin asked as the said person snuggled into his chest before answering.

"Hm?"

"IHaveToTellYouSomething" Jin said before grinding into her once again. ( Sakura: Not like that pervs just like heavy dancing when you grind into someone and with clothes on. Kurama: And you say I'm the perv one? Sakura: Shut up and let me get on with the story)

"What is it?" asked Kagome as they both qrew tired and quit grinding into eachother.

"YouKnowWhenYouToldMeAboutTheSpiritDetectivesAndHowThey'reTryingToFindYouAndEverything?" Jin asked in a shy tone.

"Yeah" Kagome answered have a pretty good idea about whats going on.

"WellKoenmaGaveUsAJobToHelpTheSpiritDetectivesOnMissions" Jin said in a wary tone.

"Its Ok I understand" Kagome said to Jin. His fallen face bacame a grin showing off his fang. He hugged Kagome to his chest and they both fell asleep in eachother's arms. As morning came Jin woke up with Kagome's deep chocolate eyes staring straight at him.

"Hey Jin" Kagome said in a stern voice.

"Hm?" Jin answered staring at her intensely.

"You know about the Sailor Star?" Kagome asked in a shy voice. Jin nodded trying to figure out where this is going before his eyes widened. Kagome nodded.

"YouKnowIt'sGonnaBeAHardLifeTryingToKeepTheSecretFromThemRight?" Jin asked Kagome in a concerned voice.

"I know that they will ask you all about me so I personally want you to tell them expecially if Koenma threatens to put you into spirit jail." Kagome said sternly. Jin nodded but Kagome didn't seem fazed through just yet.

"Promise?" she asked Jin sighed and nooded his head.

"I Promise"

_End Of FlashBack _

_Jin Pov_

What should I do if I don't tell them then Kagome lassie will be angry at me for breaking our pormise, but if I do tell Kagome will most likely be tracked down. I don't know what to do anymore. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. Finally it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew what I wanted to do.

_Kurama Pov_

I wonder who it is. I wonder if it's Kagome. Nahh that can't be right can it? Good thing Youko is still asleep I really don't feel like bothering with him right now. I really miss Kagome and her delisious (sp?) tasting lips and the way her hands move to rub my scalp as we kiss. I miss how delisious (sp?) her mouth tasted like and the shivering that went up my spine everytime I'm near her. I miss how her smile can brighten up the day. NO! I will not think about Kagome right now. I have Boton and surely she can be better than Kagome twice as good. I don't need Kagome just to be happy I'm just fine as I am.

_Lets take a peek with the girls shall we_

"So Kagome are you gonna ask Jin to go with you to the you know what?" teased Bunny. Kagome blushed but nodded.

"Can I come?" begged Rini but with no result.

"Sorry Rini but the you know what is for Hogwart students, one friend, and their dates only."

"Oh Rini don't cry only two of us are going while everyone else is staying home with you" Mina stated. Finally Rini agreed.

"Come on lets go get dresses for Kagome and Bunny." offered Mina.

"Sorry but I have to study" Amy

"Sorry I have to get back to the temple" Raye

"Alright lets go" screamed Lita and she ran off to the mall with Bunny, Kagome, Rini, and Mina dangling behind her. As soon as they got to the mall Bunny and Kagome started looking around franicly while deciding which one to go to. Finally they decided to go to Hot Spots.

(Sakura:Ok thats all Ihave in my notes Amanda01: grabs sakura and points knif at her neck write more Sakura:Ok Ok just let me go Amanda01: lets Sakura go Sakura: Starts typing while mumbling about scary reviewers)

"Ohhh" Bunny yelled and rushed into the changing room not allowing any of the other to see what it was. However while Bunny was in the changing room Kagome picked out a beauitful gown made of fine sile and tied laces at the back. The pinkish color seemed to contrast a cretian red head's hair. Bunny and Kagome both came out at the exact same time but when the others saw Bunny, they all said in a dangourous (sp?) tone

"Bunny?" in a I know somthing you don't know kind of voice

"Yes?" Bunny answered in a curious tone. However curiousity killed the cat.

"It's a ball not a beach" They all yelled at an unsuspecting Bunny. Finally after many tries and no help from Bunny they had finally found Bunny a cute outfit to wear. It was time for the Ball!

_Back to the boys_

"Ok Jin what's your answer?" Touya asked his friend once again. But just as Jin was about to answer Jin dissappered.

**Authours Note please read**:

Ok my hands hurt and my mom's yelling at me to get to my chores. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person to figure out the ball's name. Please review it would give me encouragement to keep writing my story. Also in your reviews please tell me which stoy you want my next update to be in. By the way I am soo sorry that the length doesn't satisify you but please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…

Dedicated to: Sessywuver for being the first one to guess that it was in Yule Ball.

For further information on updates visit my Xanga I'm SlytherinsAngel

Sailor Star: The New Sailor Scout

Chapter Six

The Yule Ball pt. 1

Jin couldn't be found anywhere on the spirit world guide map. Everyone helped look but it was no use.

"Where could that little wind demon go?" Yusuke asked frustrated. Kurama didn't have an answer but he had a strange feeling that Kagome somehow was related to this disappearance.

let's go back to Jin and Kagome

Kagome had summoned Jin after the other's had left for the Hogwarts Express.

"Heyyalass" Jin said happily his ears wiggling and his hair flowing in the wind. Kagome looked at him and smiled brightly.

"How are you koi?" Kagome asked her voice sending shivers down his spine. Jin floated up to kagome and hugged her from behind.

"Greatwhataboutyou?" Jin whispered into the ear nibbling on it softly. Kagome moaned slightly.

"We better get going or else we would never make it there" she whispered turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jin flew up into the sky with kagome holding onto him with her head on his chest. He landed on the Hogwarts express and sat down.

"You know I love you Jin" Kagome said as she watched the train continue to make its way towards Hogwarts.

"Hai" Jin pulled Kagome on to his hap and nuzzled his face into her neck taking in her sweet scent. Usagi's head suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"There you two are. We've been looking everywhere for you two" Darien spoke as he appeared on the other side of the window. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Sorry I didn't know" Kagome said blushing bright red. She hid her face in Jin's chest. Jin laughed.

"LassieHairTicklesMe" he chuckled out of his chuckles. Usagi and Darien shared a knowing look and smiled.

"Hey is that Hogwarts?" Usagi suddenly asked pointing to a brightly lit castle with a large lake glimmering in the moon light.

"Yeah it is" Kagome looked at Jin. "Isn't it beautiful?" Jin stared into her eyes.

"Yeah you are" Jin said smiling at Kagome's cherry red face. The train came to a stop and they all filed out.

"Where do we go?" Darien asked as he looked around.

"Come on follow me" Kagome said slipping her hand into Jin's. The continued on following Kagome guidance.

"Are you sure we won't get lost?" Serena (Usagi) asked nervously. Kagome nodded smiling brightly.

"Yeah I came here when I was younger." She said looking around for someone. Jin noticed.

"Whoareyoulookingforlass?" He asked slightly jealous. Kagome grinned.

"Professor Dumbledore." She said smiling.

"I though we came here to get away form teacher not to come here looking for them." Serena said with a small frown on her face. Professors usually didn't like her much. Kagome looked at Serena.

"It's not that bad Serena-Chan. Professor Dumbledore is my father's best friend. He's really nice" Jin visually relaxed.

"Oh…" Serena said "I didn't know." Darien sweat dropped.

"Aww darn there's a crowd at the entrance" Serena whined.

"Hey Serena Darien we'll meet up with you later ok? Just follow the crowd" Kagome said and she flew away along with Jin before Serena or Darien could say anything. They flew to a lake and stood there watching the sun set. Jin walked up to kagome and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Youlookbeautifultonight" he whispered. Kagome blushed leaning her head onto his chest. Jin heard music coming from the school and backed away slightly. The held onto her hand and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Kagome giggled.

"You may." Kagome replied smiling. They begin dancing in the moonlight. Kagome's dress shined due to the moonlight and flowed due to the wind that surrounded both of them.

_CRASH_

They broke away when they heard the crash coming from the school. Glancing at each other the quickly flew back to the school holding each other's hand.

((Sakura: Alright that's all I have in my note's this time Ashley: points gun at her head Sakura: ok I'll write a tiny bit more put the damn gun away))

When they got there they notice that there were death eaters among them. Quickly Kagome lashed out her wand and begin calling out hexes and curses. Jin used his wind power to create tornados to hit them. He didn't notice Lucius Malfoy behind him pointing a curse at him.

"Avada Kedarvra" he yelled.

"JIN" Kagome yelled pushing Jin out of the way and getting hit in the chest with the curse herself.

**Author's note: Ok everyone that's about all that I had in my note including a tiny bit more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this. It's around 11:00 am right now so it's not late. If I get good reviews for this chapter I'll start working on another for my other stories. So please REVIEW if you want another chapter for any of my stories. A lot of things are happening over here like Hurricane Rita, my uncle has cancer, and my friend being in the hospital. Things are halfway on track right now so please be patient with me. **

**Thank-you everyone who had been patient so far. I'm trying my very best to give everyone great chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes that I used.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 7

Jin fell to the ground creating a small imprint in the dirt. He turned around quickly hearing the spell.

"Kagome…" he cried cradling her body to his. Little droplets of tears fell down his face, as he leaned his head on hers. The world around them continued to fight against one another. Jin cradled Kagome's pale face. Her usual sparkling eyes were dull and completely unmoving. He reached up to her face and gently closed her eyes. He left his hand on her cold face rubbing it gently. "I love you Kagome" he whispered and leaned down and kissed her on her blue lips before setting her down and out of the way. He glanced up at the wizard world, his eyes blazing with fire. Putting his arms together, his eyes closed, Jin summoned up a hurricane larger than what he ever made before. Then he sent it hurling towards the death eaters. His eyes turned a light white color and he didn't notice that Lucius Malfoy had come up behind him and taken Kagome's body before appearing at the dark lair. Jin landed onto the ground and fainted due to the large amount of power he had used.

* * *

Lucius walked up to lord Voldemort with Kagome's body levitating behind him.

"My lord, I brought the sailor Star you requested" Voldemort looked at kagome in approval.

"Good, set her on the table" Voldemort said mentioning towards the table in the middle of the cave. He walked over after dismissing Lucius.

"Ka se rue hi la ka koi six" Voldemort chanted taking out a small vial of purple potion. He forced her body to swallow and smirked when he heard the beating of her heart once again. Voldemort placed his hand above her head and a gas of darkness passed from him to her body spreading all around her. A small groan made it way from Kagome's trough. Voldemort didn't seem surprise, in fact he smiled wickedly. Instead of the guy that had wrinkles, he had transformed into Tom Riddle. Riddle added more into Kagome causing her to loose the losing battle within her. "Perfect" Tom said walking away. The potion wouldn't allow her to wake up for at least a week.

* * *

When Jin woke up he couldn't find Kagome and was nearly hysterical. Serena ran up to him tears running down her face.

"What'd wrong?" he asked her. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Read this…" she said giving him a piece of paper.

_Dear Sailor Scouts,_

_Sailor Star is within my hands. I doubt by the time you receive this letter I would have controlled her soul. Do not come looking for me or she wouldn't have a very peaceful time her… and you wouldn't want that now would you?_

Jin clenched his fist angrily.

"I'll be back soon" Jin said flying towards the sky. His eyes were amber with fire.

* * *

Jin burst into the office, throwing the door open angrily. He flew into the room.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded. Koenma and everyone else looked at him questionably.

"I told you I don't know where she is" Koenma said shrugging slightly. "I haven't been able to find her in over three years." Koenma replied bored. Jin growled and held Koenma up by his shirt.

"Fine, where's Sailor Star?" Jin asked nearly sweat dropping at the idiotic prince that couldn't put two and two together. Koenma shrugged causing Jin to growl angrily and stalk away. Koenma blinked at Jin's retreating back and look at ogre.

"What's his problem?" Koenma asked before shrugging. Koenma then looked back at the window and his eyes widened as he saw a large black cloud growing.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened to reveal a bluish gray color and no emotions showed on her face. Kagome sat up and a low but loud chuckling sound made it way around the cave. Kagome stood up on shaky legs but she paid them no mind.

"Come to me…" Voldemort said a sinister smirk on his face. Kagome walked to him her face no having a single emotion except for a blank one. "Good job my slave… I want you to search for the spirit detectives, earn their trust, and then destroy them." He said watching her face to see if the spell had been as effective as he had wanted. "I want you to kill all those who help the detectives; Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku" Voldemort said turning around. However he turned back around when he heard a soft groan.

"Jin… Jin… "Kagome whimpered her head buried in her knees, small droplet of tears falling down her cheeks. Tom had a thoughtful expression on his face. He wondered if he would have more control over the female priest if he captured her mate as well. As his plans began to form, a sinister smirk made its way across his face.

"Go back to sleep…" he commanded Kagome and when he was sure she had fallen asleep he began walking out to another part of the cave.

"Master…" Lucius Malfoy said in a servant kind of way while bowing to the dark lord.

"I want you to capture the wind demon named Jin, kill him if you must but bring the body to me understood?" Tom asked gazing at Lucius with a small glint in his eyes. Lucius nodded.

"I shall capture him as soon as I can" Lucius said with an emotionless mask on his face. However Tom could easily read his expression and his mind. Lucius bowed and retreated planning the next attack.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked down the street and started walking up the stairs of sunset shrine. 5…. Draco started counting down in his head, 4…….. he continued, 3…….. he took another step 2…….. he took another step 1……..he began to take another when a blast nearly knocked him down Hooked and caught…..

Draco turned around smiling gently at the red headed wind demon.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Jin demanded. Draco looked into his eyes and frowned.

"I have news to tell you about your mate…" Draco began smirking at the curiosity that he felt from the wind demon. "However I wish to tell you somewhere private… some where we can be alone."

**NOTES: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE THERE WONT BE ANY MORE UPDATES ON THIS STORY. THANKS.**


End file.
